La Belle et la Bête (par Marina Ka-Fai)
by Comptoirdesauteurs
Summary: Brienne se voyait en Bête. Pour Margaery, elle était une Belle qui s'ignorait.


**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !

* * *

Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! **Christèle** nous a demandé un yuri avec Brienne! Peu importait l'autre demoiselle, la seule exigence, Brienne fait partie du couple!

**Marina Ka-Fai,** une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.

* * *

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin et de David Benioff ainsi que de son compère Daniel Brett Weiss. Parce que sinon, si c'était mon œuvre, Lancel serait un enfant magique prophétisé pour apporter un été éternel à Westeros, il aurait plein d'enfants et serait heureux.

Résumé : Brienne se voyait en Bête. Pour Margaery, elle était une Belle qui s'ignorait.

Avertissements: Scène de sexe explicite, romance lesbienne (homophobes s'abstenir).

* * *

**La Belle et la Bête**

\- Pauvre Brienne. Soupira Renly. On dirait une véritable âme en peine, ces jours-ci.

Margaery ne put qu'acquiescer en prenant garde de ne pas se brûler avec sa tasse de thé. Ce n'était pas un secret que la jeune femme avait pris son courage à deux mains pour avouer ses sentiments naissants à Jaime Lannister. Pour n'essuyer qu'un refus. Oh, Jaime s'était montré, d'après des dires unanimes, tout à fait délicat avec elle. Il l'avait rassurée sur tout ce qui aurait pu la faire douter :

Elle était une jeune femme brillante, forte, avec des valeurs qu'il respectait. Il la trouvait sincèrement mignonne. Il l'estimait énormément. Simplement, il ne pouvait pas lui offrir en retour ce qu'elle souhaitait elle-même lui donner, parce que son cœur était déjà pris ailleurs. Lui faire croire autre chose, cela aurait été la pire des insultes. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, pas à elle, qu'il considérait comme sa meilleure amie.

Ca n'était pas la première fois que Brienne essuyait un refus. Son premier amour, ça avait été Renly. Elle s'était aussi confessée. Sauf que face à l'homosexualité du jeune homme, elle ne pouvait pas lutter. Deux amours, deux refus, et ce qui n'arrangeait rien, c'était ce manque de confiance en elle, cette image d'elle-même qui s'écornait avec ces reculs. Oh, Brienne avait une confiance souveraine en elle pour ce qui était de son professionnalisme ! Mais face à son corps, toute sa force de caractère semblait s'étioler.

Jaime et Brienne étaient toujours amis, d'excellents amis, même si c'était clairement maladroit entre eux pour le moment.

\- Tu veux que j'aille la réconforter ? Lui proposa Margaery

\- Tu ferais ça ? Tu es un ange ! Sourit Renly

Margaery trouvait l'amitié de Renly pour Brienne touchante. Elle savait aussi qu'il se sentait coupable. Au début de la relation entre Loras et lui, la jeune femme servait de paravent, c'était-à-dire qu'elle se faisait passer pour la petite-amie de Renly, s'affichant avec lui, en toute connaissance de cause, car s'il aimait Loras (et Loras le savait), Renly n'avait pas officiellement fait de coming-out. Il avait aussi peur que sortir du placard ne pose problème à son frère Robert, en pleine période de réélection. Loras comprenait et Margaery était ravie de leur rendre ce service. C'était durant cette période qu'ils firent la connaissance de Brienne. Et Renly s'était de suite montré courtois avec elle, puis adorable, comme pour la défendre face aux quolibets contre elle. On la surnommait la belle par dérision. Elle était grande mais si carrée qu'on ne voyait pas trop ses formes, qu'elle cachait dans des habits larges et très masculins. Ses cheveux blonds étaient fins et sans forme, elle avait un appareil pour corriger sa dentition. Renly, lui, le plus sincèrement du monde, avait déclaré qu'il n'avait jamais vu un bleu aussi beau que celui de ses yeux, qu'elle avait un joli port de tête et que de nombreuses filles se damneraient pour avoir ses longues jambes. Là où Renly avait pensé n'apporter qu'un soutien à la jeune femme, elle, elle avait romantisé la chose. Il avait détesté devoir lui briser le cœur. Si Margaery devait être tout à fait honnête, Brienne était le genre de femme avec qui elle aimerait coucher. Voire épouser. Et ce deuxième cas de figure était bien plus rare. Brienne était superbe à l'intérieur. L'extérieur avait un potentiel immense. Tout ce dont Brienne avait besoin, dans le fond, c'était d'un léger coup de main.

* * *

\- Tu veux m'emmener faire une journée shopping ?

Brienne avait cru mal entendre. Oh, elle était contente que Margaery lui propose une sortie entre filles, pour se changer les idées, pour changer _ses _idées surtout, mais elle devait l'admettre, elle avait peu de patience pour les boutiques. Elle se sentait toujours frustrée de voir un beau vêtement sur un mannequin, de l'essayer et de constater que sur elle, ça faisait tarte.

\- Ca sera sympa ! Rien que toi et moi !

\- Je ne trouve jamais rien. Et toutes les coiffeuses que j'ai connu, elles ont lâché l'affaire avec ma touffe.

\- C'est parce que tu n'as pas rencontré la bonne, Brie !

Brienne eut un sourire triste en fixant ses chaussures.

\- Je sais que tu veux me faire sentir jolie, Margaery. Mais c'est peine perdue. Je suis une mocheté et d'après pas mal d'hommes, pas baisable. Il n'y a rien de beau en moi.

Elle sursauta quand Margaery lui toucha la joue.

\- Il y a du beau en toi, tu ne le vois pas, c'est tout. Tu as des tâches de rousseur naturelles. Quand on pense que certaines s'en font au crayon ! Tu as des lèvres charnues, combien se font des injections pour espérer en avoir ne serait-ce que la moitié ! Tu es une vraie blonde aux yeux bleus, le canon de beauté actuel, un canon qui a été l'actualité de pas mal de siècles avant nous ! Et en plus, avec tout ça, la pilosité, chez toi, ça ne se voit quasiment pas ! Tu n'es donc pas tellement embêtée avec l'épilation ! Moi, si je ne fais rien, ça se voit vite.

Elle posa une main sur son genou.

\- Tu as des jambes longues comme un top model. Tu es svelte sans être maigre avec tout le sport que tu fais, le fait que tu manges sain. Tu as des dents mieux alignées et même sans ça, elles ont toujours été bien blanches ! Il y a de la beauté en toi Brienne. Crois-moi.

\- C'est gentil... Mais je ne serai jamais aussi belle que toi.

\- J'ai des complexes aussi, tu sais.

Brienne haussa un sourcil, interdite. Margaery Tyrell, qui sentait la confiance en soi à dix kilomètres à la ronde, avait des complexes ?! Elle qui avait une plastique à se damner !

\- Tu sais, à l'école, on s'est souvent moqué de moi à cause de ma bouche. La lèvre du dessus est très fine et on dirait que j'ai un sourire de pétasse à longueur de journée. On m'appelait Lola Bunny, d'autant plus que moi aussi, j'ai eu à mettre un appareil.

La jeune femme compatit. Elle n'avait pas un bon souvenir de ses années scolaires.

\- Mes seins me complexent énormément. Avoua la jeune femme un peu gênée. J'ai un bonnet et un tour de poitrine généreux mais avec la gravité et le poids de mes seins, ils tombent un peu. Je me regarde nue dans la glace, j'ai l'impression d'avoir des gants de toilette à la place d'une belle gorge. Je me trouve aussi trop pâle et je pense que ma couleur de cheveux est trop banale.

Elle leva les yeux et sourit à son amie.

\- Tu vois, on a tous nos complexes. Sansa en a. Même Cersei Lannister doit en avoir et pourtant, elle a été élue la plus belle femme du pays par les magazines people. Alors, Brienne de Tarth, tu vas me faire le plaisir de m'accompagner et si tu veux, je vais t'aider à te trouver un style qui te plaît, un style à toi, qui te fera te sentir canon. Et quand tu te sens canon, les gens le sentent aussi. On ne peut plus t'attaquer sur ton physique si tu l'aimes. Si tu es ta première ennemie, tu peux également être ta première alliée.

* * *

Faire du shopping avec Margaery avait été assez amusant, en fin de compte. Elle connaissait plein de petites boutiques avec des habits originaux et accessibles, pour tous les goûts et toutes les bourses. Brienne avait même pris du plaisir à essayer des tenues, à les montrer à Margaery, qui était d'un enthousiasme et d'une positivité contagieux. Cependant, elle avait pris une décision qu'elle regrettait déjà :

Acheter des fringues, c'était cool.

Aller se faire coiffer, c'était sympathique, d'autant plus qu'elle admettait sans peine qu'elle avait besoin d'une coupe.

Mais dans le feu de l'action, prise dans l'élan de son amie, elle avait proposé d'aller chez elle récupérer une palette de maquillage qu'elle n'avait jamais ouvert, offerte par elle ne savait plus quelle tante. Alors qu'elle ne pratiquait pas cet art, Brienne était étonnement savante à ce sujet. Elle avait une curiosité de l'esprit et regarder des tutos, des influenceuses comme on les appelait, cela lui permettait de pouvoir participer activement aux conversations beauté de Sansa, de Margaery, même de Myrcella, la nièce de Jaime. Dans sa salle de bain, rouge à lèvres en main, elle se demanda si elle ne se voyait pas comme trop belle par rapport à ce qu'elle était vraiment. Cela aurait été ridicule de tuer une baleine pour maquiller un thon.

\- Ne me fais pas languir, dépêche-toi !

Brienne acheva son œuvre, en s'intimant du courage. Margaery n'était pas le genre de femme à se moquer du physique. De l'habitude de Cersei de boire dès neuf heures du matin, oui, mais pas du physique d'autrui.

\- Oh Brie ! Tu es magnifique !

Les yeux de la jeune femme pétillaient. Brienne rougit un peu. Elle portait un jean en denim brut en coupe slim avec des bottines en faux cuir gris clair, une chemise noire basique avec les deux premiers boutons ouverts pour créer un léger décolleté en v. Elle avait passé une partie de ses cheveux derrière une oreille, l'autre recouvrait la deuxième. Ses lèvres étaient rosées mais sans excès car elle avait mis l'accent sur ses yeux : un smoky eye classique et discret.

\- C'est tellement toi ! Décontracté mais chic en même temps !

\- Tu es trop gentille...

Margaery s'approcha, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je suis sincère. Si j'étais plus courageuse, je te demanderais de sortir avec moi.

Brienne l'observa un moment sans répondre, avant de lancer :

\- Tu ne viens pas de me le demander, là ?

\- Oh oublie-ça, je parle trop, tu le sais bien.

\- Non, dis-moi la vérité ! Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu as des sentiments pour moi ?

\- Des sentiments, je ne sais pas. Mais tu es quelqu'un qui m'attire aussi bien physiquement que moralement, et ce depuis le début.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'aime les femmes, tu sais...

\- Permets-moi quelque chose. Et si tu veux me repousser, fais-le.

Margaery embrassa alors avec chasteté et délicatesse les lèvres de Brienne. Saisie, elle n'eut pas la force de la repousser, d'autant plus qu'à sa grande surprise, être embrassée par une femme ne lui semblait pas si étrange. C'était même plaisant en fait.

\- Dis... Parvint-elle à balbutier. Je fais des essayages, tu pourrais me montrer une tenue, non ? Je t'ai bien montré une tenue pour lutter contre mes complexes.

La concernée rougit un peu : elle s'était en effet acheté un soutien-gorge, avec le bas assorti. Et première pour elle, il ne faisait pas push-up.

\- On est entre filles. L'encouragea Brienne.

Margaery alla donc se changer et se présenta face à elle, les yeux fixant partout sauf son amie. Se retrouver ainsi face à elle, alors qu'elle avait une attirance pour celle-ci, était assez troublant, d'autant plus qu'elle sentait sa libido monter.

\- Ca te va bien, tu sais.

\- Ca tombe.

\- Je trouve ça plus sexy que les miches remontées au scalpel au point que ça devient visiblement fake. Et tu veux que je te dise un secret ?

Elle acquiesça.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'aime les filles autant que les garçons, ou si je les aime tout court. Mais quand je te vois comme ça, j'ai envie d'essayer.

\- Tu veux commencer de suite ?

Voyant l'air presque honteux de Brienne, elle s'empressa d'ajouter qu'elle pouvait dire non. Brienne s'entêta. Margaery l'embrassa doucement, la faisant s'asseoir sur son lit.

\- Si jamais ça ne te plaît pas, tu me dis stop. A n'importe quel moment. Répéta la jeune femme

Les joues en feu, Brienne ne put qu'approuver en silence, se laissant allonger doucement par son amie. Amie. Pouvait-elle encore la qualifier ainsi alors qu'elle était au-dessus d'elle, à explorer sa gorge de ses lèvres ? La demoiselle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine chaleur. Jusque-là, ses seuls émois physiques avaient été des rêves dont elle se réveillait un peu honteuse et moite. L'idée même qu'une femme de la trempe de Margaery, cette beauté qui faisait tourner les têtes de tout le monde, qui faisait se questionner tous ceux si sûrs de leur sexualité, puisse la trouver à son goût était comme quelque chose d'un autre monde. Elle sentait sa main se glisser avec délicatesse sous sa chemise puis sous son soutien-gorge pour caresser son sein du bout des doigts, en dessinant son arrondi avant de venir effleurer son téton, le cou en continuant de la couvrir de baisers. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir, causant un sourire de victoire sur les lèvres de sa compagne. Elle la faisait se sentir si bien, si apaisée, voulue !

\- Je...

Margaery s'arrêta instantanément, les yeux inquiets.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Si, c'est juste que... Et toi, dans tout ça ?

\- J'autorise tes mains à se balader. Plaisanta-t-elle

Elle reprit ses caresses. Brienne sentit une audace monter en elle, elle commençait à répondre un peu plus aux lèvres de son amante, à chercher son contact. Elle approcha une main tremblante et hésitante vers la jeune femme, tentant de dégrafer son sous-vêtement supérieur. Elle y parvint sans peine, ce qui étonna Margaery, même ses conquêtes masculines avaient du mal ! Elle baissa un peu les yeux, se demandant comment Brienne trouverait cette poitrine qu'elle avait en horreur. Sentir ses longs doigts chaud courir dessus, les sous-peser, faisait monter en elle un peu plus sa luxure.

\- Ils te plaisent ? Murmura-t-elle

\- Ils sont comme toi à mes yeux : parfaits.

La main de Margaery descendait toujours plus bas, dans une lenteur qui donnait à Brienne l'impression qu'elle allait mourir. Elle avait tout ce désir en elle qui bouillonnait, qui n'avait qu'une envie : exploser. Cependant, les doigts de sa compagne s'arrêtèrent juste à la frontière entre sa culotte et son sexe.

\- Tu peux toujours me dire non.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes... Confessa la blonde, gênée de sa propre envie

Margaery continua donc son aventure, sa main passant sous le tissu. Brienne eut un moment de panique :

Elle ne s'épilait pas le maillot.

Et si Margaery trouvait ça carrément dégueulasse ?!

\- Ca n'est pas sale, Brie. Lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

Soudain, Brienne se cambra un peu : Margaery, toujours en l'embrassant ou en parant son cou d'une rivière d'attention, venait de lui toucher la partie la plus intime de son être. C'était léger, comme la sensation du bout d'une plume sur la peau, mais ça avait suffi. Elle sentait les doigts de la jeune femme se frotter doucement contre ses lèvres cachées et plus elle le faisait, plus Brienne se sentait envahie par cette envie de béatitude, elle sentait son sexe s'humidifier davantage. Cette fois-ci, Margaery ne posa plus de question, quasiment certaine de la réponse, un de ses doigts entra en sa maîtresse. Brienne laissa s'échapper un cri mêlant surprise et plaisir. La jeune femme commença un mouvement d'aller et de retour, assez lent, pour ne pas lui faire mal. Malgré les habits de son amante, elle devinait ses tétons qui se durcissaient, trahissant leur présence. Brienne se tourna vers elle, les joues rouges, les yeux brillants, pour capturer ses lèvres, pour que ses propres mains reprennent leur jeu avec la poitrine de Margaery. Celle-ci, constatant avec joie que ses jeux semblaient réjouir la jeune femme, accéléra son mouvement. La blonde ne se privait plus, elle exprimait sans retenu le bien qu'elle lui faisait. Elle sentait son excitation monter toujours plus jusqu'à atteindre un sommet où elle crut perdre le contrôle de tout, la laissant le souffle coupé. A ses côtés, Margaery semblait triomphante, ravie de lui avoir fait découvrir ne serait-ce qu'une particule des joies des amours lesbiens.

\- Alors ?

Le sourire éclatant de Brienne lui fit chaud au cœur.

\- Mais toi ?

\- Comment ça, moi ? Demanda la brune, confuse avant de comprendre que sa conquête évoquait le fait qu'elle n'avait pas eu toute la même attention

Elle s'allongea, sans jamais quitter du regard les yeux de Brienne, laissant ses doigts aller vers sa propre féminité. Se sentir ainsi regardée, dans cette position, dans cette tenue, n'en ajoutait que plus à son désir.

\- Tu peux m'aider, si tu veux. Sourit-elle.

* * *

\- Alors, c'est quoi ta grande nouvelle, Brie ? Demanda Jaime en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette

Depuis quelques temps, Brienne semblait heureuse. Mieux, radieuse ! Elle n'avait jamais autant souri et l'homme soupçonnait une nouvelle romance.

\- Eh bien... J'ai une petite-amie ! Lâcha la jeune femme avec une excitation candide, ce qui décrocha un sourire à son interlocuteur.

\- Je m'en doutais ! On va fêter ça ! Euh... Une petite-amie ?!

Le grand sourire de son amie ne changea pas. La surprise passée, Jaime haussa les épaules.

\- Elle est canon ?

\- Oui mais ne va pas marcher sur mes plates-bandes !

Un an après, Jaime Lannister était le témoin de Brienne de Tarth, lors de son mariage avec Margaery Tyrell.

**FIN**


End file.
